Carter's Smile
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Gen Varel. Après les événements traumatisants de sa vie, Sam doit saisir l’instant et s’empêcher de trop réfléchir.


**Carter's Smile**

**Auteur**** : Gen Varel**

Traducteur : Aybarra

Catégorie : Romance/Episode tag

Résumé : après les événements traumatisants de sa vie, Sam doit saisir l'instant et s'empêcher de trop réfléchir.

Avertissements : NC17

Spoilers : Reckoning, Threads

Saison : Huit

**Note de l'auteur**: voici un autre scénario possible pour la résolution de la relation entre Jack et Sam.

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are not my property. I have written this story for the enjoyment of Stargate SG-1 fans all over the world. No copyright infringement is intended and no monetary gain is expected.

Note du traducteur: Bah, c'est une fic de Gen, donc c'est forcément bien ! (je sais, mon objectivité est fortement compromise quand il s'agit de ses fics... lol). Bon, pour dire quelque chose de constructif, je dirais que c'est une fic post-Threads (pas mal, non ?^^).

Un grand merci à Sam star, Bibiche et Malice pour leur aide.

Bonne lecture !

_______________________________________________________________________

Sam avait inhabituellement manqué d'entrain durant la réception de 'Bienvenue/Heureux que vous soyez en vie', pour fêter le retour de Daniel. Elle avait eu, néanmoins, l'obligeance d'accepter toutes les danses, avait participé consciencieusement à tous les toasts, et avait écouté attentivement les conversations autour d'elle sans y participer.

Elle avait répondu poliment à ceux qui s'étaient adressés à elle et avait souri quand cela était requis, mais sa vraie attention avait été centrée sur un homme en particulier – agissant, cette nuit, en tant qu'hôte affable du O'Malley, leur lieu de prédilection – lequel avait, à plusieurs reprises, croisé ses yeux à travers la pièce, retournant son regard chaque fois que ses yeux cherchaient et trouvaient les siens.

Le Général Jack O'Neill avait organisé une célébration pour le personnel de la base. Il les avait informés qu'il était temps de se rassembler et de célébrer leur victoire sur les Goa'uld et les Réplicateurs, aussi bien que pour le retour de Daniel de... d'où que ce soit. Il avait rappelé à tout le monde à travers les haut-parleurs, au cours d'une allocution vibrante qui ne lui ressemblait pas, qu'ils devraient être reconnaissants malgré les nombreuses pertes subies au cours des années, et avait averti qu'il n'accepterait aucune excuse, de personne. Tout le monde au SGC était attendu à la fête. Ce serait en partie une commémoration, en partie pour célébrer une victoire. Le fait que la boisson était gratuite avait été un argument décisif.

Depuis 19 heures, la base entière s'était montrée. Certains n'étaient restés que pour porter un toast à leurs camarades tombés durant la longue bataille contre les Goa'uld, puis étaient partis peu après rejoindre leurs familles. D'autres avaient mis un point d'honneur à se joindre à Daniel pour trinquer – lequel tenait à peine debout alors qu'un Teal'c souriant le surveillait étroitement – et étaient restés pour la célébration.

Sam avait tenté de décliner l'invitation à la fête, encore profondément déprimée par la mort récente de son père et fortement accablée par son sentiment de culpabilité envers Pete. Mais son général lui avait jeté un simple regard – un qui avait dit tant de choses sans qu'un seul mot ne soit nécessaire – et elle avait cédé. Elle ETAIT vraiment heureuse que Daniel soit de retour, aussi était-elle là, célébrant avec tous les autres.

Elle n'avait pas voulu s'avouer que ce qui l'ennuyait réellement dans ce rassemblement, c'était la très forte probabilité d'avoir à regarder son général accompagné de la belle agent de la CIA avec qui il sortait maintenant. Mais pendant qu'elle se préparait plus tôt dans la soirée, elle avait dû accepter ce fait.

Elle était jalouse – et même un peu en colère – bien que n'ayant aucun droit d'éprouver ces sentiments. Elle avait donc fixé pensivement son reflet dans le miroir pendant très, très longtemps, n'arrivant tout d'abord pas à se décider sur ce qu'elle devait porter, puis examinant son reflet d'un œil critique une fois qu'elle eût fini de s'habiller.

Elle avait vieilli. Durant ces huit années de bataille, son corps avait subi l'enfer. Elle avait été blessée, torturée, possédée, son ADN avait été modifié, et elle était même morte plusieurs fois. Toutes ces épreuves, pensa-t-elle, étaient visibles sur son visage, dans son regard presque hagard, et dans la lassitude qu'elle ressentait si souvent. Comme maintenant. Elle n'était définitivement pas fraîche ou guillerette. Pas comme l'agent Kerry Johnson.

Elle avait finalement porté son choix sur un jean et un top noirs, couleur qui reflétait parfaitement son humeur. Malgré son abattement – et piquée par la beauté et la jeunesse de sa rivale pour l'affection de Jack – elle avait ajouté quelques bijoux exotiques et assez de maquillage pour accentuer ses yeux, choisissant un rouge à lèvres rouge et des sandales à hauts talons également rouges pour un peu de couleur.

Elle avait aimé le résultat final, sombre, élégant et sexy, mais pas de façon voyante. Seul son top ajusté, laissant voir un soupçon de décolleté et moulant d'une manière exquise son corps, lui donnait une allure habillée, et son arrivée plutôt tardive au O'Malley avait définitivement fait lever des sourcils et même provoqué quelques remarques flatteuses de personnes comme Dave Dixon et Lou Ferretti, lequel lui avait rapidement demandé une danse.

Ses yeux avaient tout de suite cherché la haute silhouette de son supérieur, et elle l'avait trouvé debout près du bar, sexy en diable, en train de la regarder. Il s'était également vêtu de noir, et elle s'était demandée si lui aussi s'était senti déprimé. Ses yeux sombres l'avaient fait frissonner d'excitation en dépit de la distance qui séparait leurs corps, et elle avait dû détourner les siens pour qu'il ne remarque pas combien il pouvait la troubler facilement. Se sentant assez troublée par son regard attentif, Sam avait essayé de l'ignorer, mais elle n'avait pas raté le fait que l'Agent Johnson n'était pas là.

Jack était en train de parler à Siler et à deux sergents lorsqu'elle était arrivée, et les soldats n'avaient pas manqué la soudaine distraction du général, faisant finalement tourner la tête de tout le monde pour la regarder avec plaisir.

Siler avait aussitôt posé son verre et s'était approché d'elle, offrant d'aller lui chercher quelque chose au bar. Elle savait que l'homme avait toujours eu un béguin pour elle, mais elle était persuadée que c'était plus dû de son appréciation de ses connaissances techniques que de ses charmes féminins. Jack, par contre, avait roulé ses yeux et lui avait souri d'un air entendu quand le sergent lui avait rapidement procuré son premier verre de vin.

Sam avait pris avec reconnaissance le verre offert par Siler et tous les deux s'étaient ensuite dirigés vers Daniel, Teal'c et d'autres qui bavardaient pour qu'elle puisse saluer ses amis, qui s'étaient relayés pour la serrer chaleureusement dans leurs bras.

Quelques verres de vin plus tard, elle était toujours en train d'écouter leur conversation sans y participer, mais ses yeux n'avaient cessé de s'égarer vers Jack à l'autre bout de la pièce, et avaient rencontré les siens à plusieurs reprises. Chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, il sentait son inspection et le lui retournait, retenant ses yeux avec les siens jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détourne, gênée. Et, chaque fois, son cœur ratait un battement, et un frisson de désir s'élançait en elle. Il était si beau et sexy cette nuit !

Daniel était déjà en état d'ivresse lorsqu'elle était arrivée, il avait donc été plus bavard qu'à l'accoutumée. Il était en train de bavarder chaque fois que Sam avait quitté le groupe pour danser, et il était toujours en train de parler quand elle revenait. Il était vraiment mignon quand il était ivre ! Mais lorsque l'archéologue avait finalement commencé à tanguer sur ses pieds, Teal'c l'avait entraîné vers une chaise et lui avait offert du café.

A cet instant, Sam avait échangé des coups d'œil amusés avec son supérieur sur l'ivresse de leur ami et avait été tentée d'aller enfin le retrouver, attirée par son regard intense, mais le Colonel Reynolds s'était rapidement interposé, sans faire exprès, et avait interrompu leur communication silencieuse. Le colonel, habituellement formel, avait eu aussi quelques verres, et sa langue avait été inhabituellement active. Il avait dansé et plaisanté avec Sam jusqu'à ce que Walter lui demande timidement une danse.

Le petit sergent avait choisi un slow, et Sam avait accepté, avec amusement, en dépit d'être presque une tête plus grande que lui. Elle s'était sentie drôle en dansant avec Harriman, mais le sergent n'avait pas semblé ennuyé le moins du monde par la différence de tailles.

Maintenant, alors qu'elle se balançait lentement au rythme de la musique et écoutait à moitié les commentaires de Walter sur le fait que la fête se déroulait bien, elle rencontra à nouveau les yeux du général de l'autre côté de la piste de danse et se rendit compte que Jack en avait eu assez. Il se dirigeait vers eux.

« Puis-je vous voler votre partenaire pour un petit moment, Sergent ? » s'enquit-il poliment, plaçant une main sur l'épaule du petit homme.

« Bien sûr, mon Général ! » Walter faillit sursauter, s'écartant de Sam et tendant sa main à Jack pour qu'il la prenne. « Merci pour la danse, Colonel Carter. »

« C'était un plaisir, Walter, » répondit-elle d'une voix douce, faisant un sourire ravi à l'homme.

Alors que le sergent s'éloignait et que Jack l'attirait tout contre lui, moulant le corps de Sam au sien sans se préoccuper de qui pouvait observer, Sam soupira d'excitation et... de soulagement. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle avait attendu cet instant toute la soirée.

« Je vois que vous avez été occupée, Colonel. N'êtes-vous pas contente d'être venue ? » taquina-t-il d'un ton grave et sexy, sa main gauche caressant avec désinvolture sa taille et la faisant frissonner de l'intérieur.

Sam le regarda, ses yeux à la fois circonspects et pleins de défi. « Je le suis maintenant... mon Général, » osa-t-elle dire avec un sourire séducteur. Sa rivale n'était pas là, et elle profiterait de cette opportunité inespérée pour tenter d'arracher Jack aux griffes avides et parfaitement manucurées de l'agent Johnson. Le dernier conseil de Jacob continuait de résonner dans son esprit surchargé : 'Tu peux encore avoir tout ce que tu désires.'

Et Sam avait fini de faire semblant. Elle voulait Jack. Et même si cela prenait huit autres années, elle avait l'intention de l'avoir dans sa vie de quelle que façon que ce soit. Et elle allait foncer, sans prendre de gants !

Il parut lire ses pensées, car dès que la musique s'arrêta, il refusa de renoncer à sa compagnie, jetant un regard noir à un soldat qui s'approchait et saisissant immédiatement l'allusion, il fit un cent quatre-vingts degrés pour s'éloigner en hâte. « Accepteriez-vous de boire un verre avec votre vieux général, Carter ? »

« J'en serais enchantée, mon Général, » répondit-elle, avec un sourire séduisant. Il s'était penché plus près pour murmurer dans son oreille, et il sentait siiiiiii bon !

Il s'écarta, mais sa main gauche resta sur sa taille comme il la conduisait vers le bar. Elle remarqua à nouveau ses yeux parcourir, brièvement et d'un air approbateur, sa silhouette pendant qu'il commandait leurs boissons, et Sam lui permit de l'attirer plus près pendant qu'ils attendaient. Elle se sentait plutôt satisfaite avec l'état des choses : pas d'Agent Johnson, le corps chaud de Jack plus près du sien qu'ils ne se le permettaient habituellement, et personne n'osant les interrompre.

C'est pourquoi elle fut surprise quand Jack s'enquit d'une voix basse, « Est-ce que vous allez bien, Carter ? »

Elle fut un bref instant déstabilisée par sa question et ses yeux rencontrèrent furtivement les siens, lesquels paraissaient assombris par son inquiétude pour elle. « Oui, mon Général. Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas vous-même. Vous semblez déprimée, » répondit-il doucement.

« Déprimée ? J'ai dansé et ri quasiment tout le temps que j'ai été là, » dit-elle, tentant de prendre à la légère sa remarque, sachant parfaitement bien qu'il avait raison. Malgré ses efforts pour s'amuser au cours de la fête, elle ne se sentait pas heureuse.

« Pourtant... vous êtes triste. Vous avez affiché votre sourire triste toute la soirée. »

Sam le dévisagea, tentant inutilement de nier ses mots. A la place, elle choisit une diversion. « J'ai un sourire triste ? » s'enquit-elle d'une voix légère en évitant à nouveau ses yeux.

« Et aussi un sourire poli... un sourire patient... un sourire frustré... » continua-t-il d'une voix douce, sa main faisant des choses à sa taille dont elle était certaine qu'elles étaient illicites. « Je les ai tous vus ce soir. »

« Et vous savez lequel est lequel ? » défia-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, le regardant à nouveau et tentant de sourire.

« Toujours, » dit-il en hochant la tête. « Là maintenant, vous affichez votre sourire sceptique. »

Sam ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, émue par la connaissance intime qu'il avait de ses humeurs et se souvint qu'elle n'avait jamais été capable de le duper. Il la connaissait si bien après huit longues années mouvementées.

« Ah ! Enfin un sourire amusé ! » taquina-t-il, son propre sourire faisant une apparition. Alors qu'un autre slow romantique démarrait, sa main droite couvrit soudain ses doigts et les serra doucement, sa main gauche tirant son corps encore plus près et son odeur masculine submergeant soudain ses sens.

« Dansons, » suggéra-t-il en murmurant presque, et elle hocha simplement la tête, hypnotisée par l'intensité de son regard.

Ils s'éloignèrent de quelques pas du bar jusqu'à la limite de la piste de danse et se mirent doucement à se balancer au rythme lent du slow. Le sourire de Sam s'évanouit lentement lorsqu'elle se perdit dans son regard sombre, et que les doigts baladeurs posés sur sa taille s'y enfoncèrent soudain avec douceur, amenant son corps près du sien. Elle haleta doucement à la soudaine excitation que son subtil mouvement provoqua, et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'émerveillement lorsque sa joue toucha lentement la sienne, son nez se blottissant près de son oreille alors qu'il inspirait profondément. « Vous sentez bon, Carter, » murmura-t-il.

Elle ferma involontairement les yeux, les sens assiégés par sa proximité et sa peau fourmillant soudain à chaque endroit où elle sentait son toucher. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, et la conscience de toute chose et de tout le monde autour d'elle s'effaça lentement, ne laissant que lui, sa chaleur, son corps dur contre le sien, son odeur qui l'étourdissait de désir. Ou peut-être était-ce le vin ?

« J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire, Carter, » murmura-t-il à nouveau à son oreille, la faisant frissonner. Elle ne répondit que par un léger hochement de tête, ne voulant pas perdre la proximité qui la tenait captivée.

« Je prends le poste du Général Hammond à DC. Je quitte le SGC, » dit-il, et sa révélation l'abasourdit, brisant l'enchantement et la faisant se figer sur place. Elle se recula lentement pour le regarder d'un air désespéré. Son cœur avait presque cessé de battre, un million de pensées traversant son esprit : Kerry Johnson travaillait à DC. Il l'abandonnait pour suivre sa nouvelle maîtresse. Elle avait perdu sa chance parce qu'elle avait attendu trop longtemps. Sa relation avec Pete l'avait éloigné d'elle et l'avait poussé dans les bras d'une autre femme. Elle avait fait trop peu trop tard et elle l'avait perdu pour de bon ! Elle avait vraiment merdé !

Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle était soudain devenue très pâle et qu'ils avaient cessé leur lent balancement, bien que la musique jouait encore bruyamment dans l'établissement. Elle ne réalisa pas que ses yeux dévastés s'emplissaient de larmes, excepté le fait qu'il la tenait toujours étroitement, refusant de la lâcher.

« Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, Carter. Je viendrai vous voir chaque fois que je peux, et vous pourrez venir me voir aussi, » expliqua-t-il doucement, la confusion s'affichant sur son visage.

QUOI ?! Se rendre visite ? Alors qu'il aurait une relation avec une autre femme ? Etait-il dérangé ?

Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de s'écarter, mais ses bras refusèrent de bouger, la tenant encore plus étroitement. Les larmes refusèrent de couler et elle ne dit pas un mot, mais ses traits avaient dû parler pour elle car il continua vivement. « C'est le seul moyen, Carter. Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus Pete, plus de Goa'uld, et plus de Réplicateurs. Rien ne se tient plus entre nous. La distance n'est rien ! »

Sam fronça les sourcils en le regardant. « Mais... et... elle ? » réussit-elle à demander.

Après un instant, Jack comprit. « Vous voulez dire Kerry ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête silencieusement.

« Plus de Kerry, non plus, » sourit-il, et Sam faillit s'écrouler de soulagement dans ses bras. « Elle m'a déjà largué, » confessa-t-il, visiblement plus satisfait qu'ennuyé.

« Elle VOUS a largué ? » son froncement s'accentua, n'y croyant pas une seconde. La femme avait semblé plutôt accro à son supérieur. Elle avait vu cela dans son langage corporel la première fois qu'elle l'avait aperçue à travers la vitre de son bureau, le jour où elle était venue lui parler de Daniel. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre que Kerry ait si facilement renoncé à lui.

« Ouais, » acquiesça-t-il, toujours avec son petit sourire en coin exaspérant, amusé par sa confusion.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle, perplexe et curieuse en dépit de son soulagement.

« Vous, » dit-il simplement, et son visage s'approcha un peu plus, son souffle caressant sa tempe juste avant que ses lèvres ne se posent pour un doux baiser, et le cœur de Sam fit un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine. « Elle ne pouvait rivaliser avec vous. »

Sam crut qu'elle allait se liquéfier à cet instant. Elle se détendit à nouveau dans son étreinte, et un sourire enchanté commença à prendre forme sur ses traits précédemment troublés. Mais elle se souvint alors. « Mais... Je serais toujours dans votre chaîne de commandement, » lui rappela-t-elle, se reculant une fois de plus pour le regarder.

Jack secoua la tête, l'interrompant. « Oui, mais... j'ai exigé quelques concessions avant d'accepter. L'une d'elles était plus de vacances. Je vais en avoir besoin pour venir vous rendre visite souvent. »

Le regard fixe de ses yeux élargis lui disait qu'elle était encore sous la surprise, aussi il continua, dansant toujours avec elle pour ne pas attirer l'attention de ceux qui les entouraient. « J'ai aussi exigé l'usage d'un F-302 chaque fois que j'en aurais envie, » dit-il avec un petit sourire, remuant ses sourcils avec fierté. « Et... » il laissa durer le suspens un instant, lui faisant plisser les yeux d'un air menaçant. « J'ai la permission d'avoir une relation avec une certaine blonde, sans tenir compte de nos rangs militaires. Le Président a tout accepté. »

Le sourire heureux de Sam réapparut, et son propre bonheur brilla dans ses yeux sombres alors qu'il parcourait tendrement ses traits.

« Alors... plus de Kerry ? » dit-elle finalement, essayant de ne pas paraître désinvolte malgré les sentiments exubérants qui lui donnaient l'envie de crier de joie.

« Plus de Kerry, » confirma-t-il. Sa main avait quitté sa taille et caressait maintenant sensuellement ses hanches, les doigts dansants sur le tissu de son jean. « Aloooors... que diriez-vous que nous laissions tomber cette petite fête et que nous allions chez moi pour une célébration très privée, Colonel ? »

Sam cessa de danser, ses yeux énormes dans son visage. La gorge serrée, elle bégaya, « M-main-maintenant ? »

« Ouaip ! » Il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir quant à ses intentions.

« Je... Je... » tenta-t-elle de répondre, mais elle était coincée. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que quelque chose de ce genre arrive ce soir ! Elle s'était pleinement attendue à être le triste témoin de la romance de son supérieur avec une autre pendant qu'elle mourait d'envie pour ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir. Et soudain, voici qu'était arrivé le moment de vérité, sorti de nulle part.

Retirant délibérément ses bras autour de son corps, Jack se recula, son regard pénétrant ferme sur ses traits soudains paniqués. « Carter, selon moi, nous n'avons que trop attendu. Je vous désire tellement que je peux presque vous sentir à vingt mètres. Mais la décision vous appartient. Je m'en vais maintenant. Si vous voulez attendre, vous n'avez pas à venir avec moi. Nous pouvons commencer lentement si c'est ce que vous voulez. Je vous appellerai et je vous demanderai de m'accorder notre premier rendez-vous demain. Mais sachez que je laisserai ma porte d'entrée non verrouillée pour vous ce soir... et tous les soirs... jusqu'à ce que vous soyez prête, parce que, moi, je le suis. »

Avec ces mots d'adieu, il s'avança d'un pas et embrassa son nez. Il se retourna ensuite et se dirigea vers la porte, disant au revoir à ceux qu'il rencontrait sur son chemin.

Sam le regarda s'en aller de sa place au bord de la piste de danse, bouche bée. Elle le vit saisir sa veste noire en cuir et sortir par la porte d'entrée, se retournant pour lui jeter un dernier coup d'œil, ce sourire exaspérant et sûr de lui plaqué sur ses lèvres. Puis il disparut... et elle paniqua.

Elle se retourna pour regarder là où Daniel et Teal'c étaient toujours assis, et remarqua que seul le Jaffa était conscient de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait, lui aussi, un sourire entendu sur le visage, tandis que la tête de Daniel était posée sur ses bras sur la table. Il n'y avait aucune aide à espérer de ce côté-là.

Sam Carter n'était pas de celle à prendre des décisions brusques. Elle était trop cérébrale pour cela. Elle étudiait toujours les problèmes avec soin, sous tous les angles, toutes les conséquences possibles, et pesait les résultats d'une façon méthodique. Et cette décision était décisive. La question n'était pas de savoir si elle aimait ou non Jack, ou si elle le voulait ou pas. C'était une question de principe ! Elle ne pouvait pas juste décider sur quelque chose d'aussi décisif avec à peine un avertissement, bon sang ! Et Jack le savait !

Elle se rendit compte, cependant, qu'elle était en train de le suivre rapidement par la porte, cherchant vivement son 4x4 sur le parking lorsqu'elle sortit dans la fraîcheur de la nuit. Elle se rendit vaguement compte qu'elle avait laissé sa veste et son sac à main à l'intérieur, mais elle savait que Teal'c s'en occuperait pour elle.

Elle entendit le bruit familier quand Jack appuya sur sa clé de contact pour déverrouiller son véhicule, et elle courut en direction du son, le rejoignant alors qu'il était sur le point de grimper dans le 4x4. Saisissant brutalement ses manches et le retournant, elle se plaqua contre lui, ses mains s'emparant de son visage et sa bouche prenant la sienne de façon possessive.

Jack répondit à son baiser sans hésiter, se fichant clairement de qui pourrait les voir, et elle continua de plaquer son corps contre le sien, le poussant contre le 4x4. Elle gémit quand elle sentit son excitation contre son ventre, et sans pudeur, elle se pressa davantage, faisant de lents mouvements qui le firent gémir à son tour. Elle était prête, aussi, bon sang !

Sam était perdue dans ses sensations, ne réfléchissant plus du tout. Tout ce qu'elle voulait faire était d'embrasser Jack, de le toucher, de le sentir. Elle se fichait du timing, de la distance ou de toute autre considération. Elle souleva sa cuisse pour tenter de mieux le sentir à travers son jean, et il gémit soudain et saisit ses bras, mettant brusquement fin au baiser.

Ses yeux étaient presque noirs de passion, et ses mains étaient sans douceur alors qu'il la tenait. La repoussant brusquement, il la retourna et la fourra à l'intérieur de son 4x4, y grimpant derrière elle et refermant la portière sans attendre son accord.

Il démarra le moteur, puis tendit le bras par-dessus Sam et lui mit sa ceinture de sécurité, répondant avec enthousiasme à son baiser quand elle saisit à nouveau son visage et que sa langue envahit hardiment sa bouche. Sa main saisit effrontément un sein, le pétrissant avec insistance et la faisant gémir à nouveau, mais il s'écarta alors, luttant visiblement pour reprendre le contrôle de ses désirs.

« Gardez cet état d'esprit, » dit-il d'une voix presque grondante alors qu'il s'arrachait du parking et se dirigeait vers sa maison.

Sam le fixa d'un regard fiévreux de son côté de l'habitacle, ses mains la démangeant de le toucher, mais elle n'osa pas le distraire. Elle pouvait certainement attendre les cinq minutes de trajet jusqu'à chez lui – pensa-t-elle. Mais sa main se dirigeait vers la bosse dans son pantalon de sa propre volonté, faisant gémir Jack qui ferma brièvement ses yeux d'extase.

Sam sourit et se rapprocha d'aussi près que la ceinture de sécurité lui permettait, saisissant le plus qu'elle pouvait de lui à travers le tissu raide de son entrejambe et envoyant un souffle chaud contre son cou, sa langue léchant la peau nue comme si c'était une délicieuse sucrerie. Elle eut un grand sourire suffisant quand elle remarqua ses mains agripper le volant comme s'il voulait l'écraser entre ses doigts. « Sam ! » haleta-t-il alors que ses jambes s'écartaient davantage, lui permettant de mieux enrouler ses doigts autour de lui, et elle savoura pleinement la sensation de pouvoir que sa réponse non réprimée provoqua.

A l'instant où il se gara dans son allée, ils furent tous les deux hors de leur ceinture et du 4x4. Il la saisit brièvement et plaqua son corps contre le sien pour un baiser brutal et passionné ; puis il s'arrêta et prit sa main, la tirant derrière lui alors qu'il se ruait vers sa porte d'entrée et l'ouvrait en un temps record.

Sam n'avait jamais rien éprouvé d'aussi frénétique ni d'aussi désespéré. Son entrejambe pulsait de désir et les pointes de ses seins étaient dures sous son top moulant. Elle fixa ses traits impatients alors qu'il se concentrait à la déshabiller, songeant qu'elle n'avait jamais eu autant envie de quelque chose de toute sa vie. Ses mains s'étaient tout de suite portées au bas de son top et l'avait relevé d'un mouvement, la laissant avec son soutien-gorge noir en dentelle. Ses mains à elle en avaient fait de même en arrachant sa veste et la lui ôtant de ses épaules, puis elle avait poursuivi en débouclant sa ceinture de ses doigts tremblants.

Pas un mot n'avait été dit, mais beaucoup de halètements et de respirations bruyantes pouvaient être entendus. Jack se débarrassa avec agilité de son pull, puis se concentra à ôter le pantalon de Sam, le descendant le long de ses cuisses et la laissant terminer le travail alors que ses mains s'attaquaient avec habileté à son soutien-gorge, ne la laissant qu'avec ses sandales rouges à hauts talons et sa culotte noire.

« Ohhh, » murmura-t-il alors que ses mains couvraient les seins brûlants devant lui, ses pointes picotèrent lorsqu'il serra doucement ses doigts. « Tu es... » murmura-t-il, mais il ne termina pas. Quoi que ce soit qu'il voulait dire, Sam savait que c'était quelque chose de bien rien qu'à l'expression de son visage. Sa bouche s'abaissa pour goûter son cou, et son sexe raide frotta contre son entrejambe avec insistance.

« Jaaack, » gémit-elle, le repoussant pour pouvoir défaire son pantalon. Il donna un petit coup à sa main pour l'éloigner et se mit rapidement à se déshabiller, dévorant des yeux la silhouette nue de Sam durant tout le processus.

Lorsqu'il se débarrassa de son pantalon, Sam se cambra de façon séduisante contre le mur et ses mains touchèrent ses seins, laissant ses doigts jouer doucement avec les pointes et souriant avec ravissement lorsque la bouche de Jack béa avec un désir flagrant. Elle savoura avec délectation à la façon dont ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'ils suivaient les mouvements de ses doigts dansant sur les pointes durcies, et elle fut soudain reconnaissante aux quelques verres de vin qui lui avaient permis d'agir sans inhibition pour son supérieur captivé.

« Dieu, tu es si belle, » murmura-t-il à nouveau en finissant d'enlever son pantalon et son boxer, se débarrassant de ses chaussures et de ses chaussettes, le laissant merveilleusement et extraordinairement nu.

Sam en eut vraiment l'eau à la bouche par l'anticipation, regardant bouche bée son corps nu et ferme se tenant fièrement devant elle. Puis ses bras encerclèrent soudain sa taille, une main soulevant fermement une jambe pour l'enrouler autour de ses hanches, pressant son sexe contre le sien.

« Oh, mon Dieu ! » gémit Sam, arquant son cou lorsque sa bouche attaqua la peau sensible de sa poitrine puis un sein qui ne demandait que cela. Quand ses lèvres se refermèrent sur la pointe, elle crut qu'elle allait s'enflammer, suffocant d'un désir galopant.

Elle frotta désespérément son bassin contre le sien, et elle faillit pleurer de triomphe quand elle le sentit écarter sa culotte avec impatience pour fouiller ses lèvres trempées. « Ahhhh ! » gémit-elle lorsque ses doigts explorèrent profondément, son pouce trouvant sans problème son clitoris et le caressant de façon experte.

« Je t'en prie, Jack ! Maintenant ! » supplia-t-elle, sur le point de mourir de désir, et elle sentit avec ravissement la tête de son membre se positionner contre sa chair brûlante. Elle souleva sa cuisse encore plus haut pour lui permettre d'entrer et il y plongea, la clouant contre le mur d'une poussée brutale qui faillit leur faire perdre leur contrôle à tous les deux.

« Oh, mon... oh... ! » haleta Sam alors qu'il s'enfonçait encore, et encore, et encore. Il la prenait frénétiquement contre le mur et elle savourait chaque instant, après s'être dérobée timidement lorsqu'il l'avait invitée plus tôt à faire l'amour. Maintenant, elle haletait et gémissait bruyamment, l'encourageant par sa réponse vocale à son assaut passionné, ses mains s'accrochant à ses épaules alors qu'il entrait et sortait, l'amenant rapidement au bord de l'extase.

« Jack ! » cria-t-elle quand elle explosa de félicité, ses jambes se dérobant alors qu'il continuait ses va-et-vient, plus rapidement maintenant, tandis qu'elle s'écroulait contre la surface dure, seul son corps la retenant. Elle crut que son cerveau se dissolvait, son corps frissonnant inexorablement et ses muscles internes se contractant avec force autour de lui, et juste au moment où son orgasme commençait à s'apaiser, il explosa en grondant, son essence brûlante l'inondant et la faisant jouir à nouveau, un autre cri étranglé déchirant sa gorge.

« Aaah, oh, mon Dieu ! Jack ! » cria-t-elle sans discontinuer, son corps en pilote automatique et ses jambes ressemblant à du caoutchouc alors qu'il gémissait sa jouissance contre son cou, son corps l'écrasant et la retenant dans le même temps.

Un peu plus tard, Jack libéra doucement sa cuisse, récupérant finalement de sa propre jouissance alors qu'il s'effondrait contre son corps nu, ses mains abandonnant ses hanches pour ses côtes, sa bouche suçant avec ravissement son cou.

Sam crut que son cœur allait exploser, battant si vite dans sa poitrine qu'elle était sûre que ça ne pouvait pas être sain. Mais ses bras se relevèrent simplement pour venir s'enrouler autour du cou de Jack et elle serra avec passion son visage contre sa peau exposée, savourant avec enthousiasme ses lèvres et sa langue impatientes alors qu'il la goûtait avec ferveur.

« Mon Dieu, ce fut... merveilleux ! » dit-elle finalement à voix haute, et son sourire heureux rencontra le sien lorsqu'il leva la tête de son cou.

« Maintenant je vois un sourire satisfait, » taquina-t-il, la faisant pouffer de rire. Puis il redevint sérieux, la fixant avec amour. De façon inattendue et pour la première fois cette nuit-là, il déclara, « Je t'aime, Carter, » toujours profondément enfoncé en elle alors qu'ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre au milieu de son entrée.

« Et je t'aime, mon Général, » susurra-t-elle avec un sourire bienheureux.

« J'aime assez quand tu m'appelles 'Jack', surtout quand tu cries, » taquina-t-il encore, la faisant rayonner de bonheur, caressant ses cheveux avec tout l'amour et l'adoration qu'il avait essayés de cacher jusqu'à ce jour.

« Ah ! Et un sourire heureux ! » sourit-il lorsque ses lèvres rencontrèrent à nouveau les siennes et que ses bras l'étreignirent chaleureusement, la tenant étroitement alors qu'ils l'embrassait avec un désir renouvelé.

La nuit était jeune, leur liaison amoureuse ne faisait que commencer, et Sam sut que son sourire heureux demeurerait très, très longtemps.

The end


End file.
